


Sunshine

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Post-War, giftfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl and Jazz share a rare experience with their sparkling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vejiraziel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vejiraziel/gifts).



> for [](http://vejiraziel.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://vejiraziel.livejournal.com/)**vejiraziel** ‘s birthday. She wanted her OC Stepper having some fluffy family time with his daddies. I do aim to please.
> 
> At some point during the writing of this fic, it veered off to the right, dodged the 86 movie completely, never killed off anyone who died then, had the Autobots win the war and rebuild Cybertron. I’m not sure how it happened, but it’s a very future-of-G1 sort of AU.

There was daylight shining through their bedroom window, and for a few kliks Jazz couldn’t figure out why. Cybertron had been drifting through space for so long that he had forgotten entirely what it looked like, and they passed by stars bright enough to provide natural light for them that it was entirely unexpected when it did happen. Once his processor finished its boot-up, though, he remembered the announcement earlier in the meta-cycle.

Starting today and running through the next four cycles, the planet would pass close enough to a cheerful yellow star to provide light and some solar energy. Everyone who had access to solar panels had spent the previous cycle putting them on rooftops and balconies, hoping to bolster their personal caches and those who didn’t were already planning to trade for what they needed. Jazz and Prowl had been no different, but that had just been common sense.

They had other plans for enjoying their five cycles of daylight.

The other side of the berth was already empty. Prowl had probably been called in despite being off-shift for some diplomatic function or security problem that Red Alert just wasn’t equipped to handle. Jazz wasn’t bothered by it too much, and wouldn’t be as long as they got the rest of their vacation with no troubles. Rather than worrying over it, the former saboteur climbed out of the berth and went to find the note that his mate would have left him.

Instead of a note in the main room, he found his bondmate standing at the window holding their sparkling. Stepper had his tiny hands pressed to the protective glass and was staring outside with obvious fascination. Prowl was watching the sparkling with a small smile.

“When I woke up alone, I thought you had been called in to work.”

Both of the other mechs turned to look at him with smiles. Stepper reached his hands toward Jazz in a demand for his other creator to hold him and Prowl handed him over as the visored mech walked over to them.

“No. Our sparkling decided he wanted to get up early.” Prowl gave his mate a kiss. “I think the light woke him.”

“Make sense.” Once Stepper was comfortably settled, Jazz turned so that the young mech could look out the window again. “It woke me up, the few times we passed by a star when I was still a sparkling.”

“And me.” Prowl put an arm around his mate and drew him close. Stepper protested the movement a bit, but Jazz sighed happily. “Are we still going to the gardens today?”

“I think so,” Jazz said. “And the cycle after next if we can. Think how beautiful the crystals’ll be in full light.”

“We should get going then. We won’t be the only family to have the same plan.”

Jazz shook his head and smiled. “In a bit. Stepper and I aren’t quite done with this window yet.”

-¬_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

When they finally left the apartment three groons after Jazz had gotten out of bed, they were entranced by the city. New Praxus looked so very different under natural light. Through optics unused to the sight, it seemed as if the metal and glass sparkled and the crystal around them glowed. And they were hardly the only gawkers; dozens of mechs and femmes gathered in the street to take in the newly-revealed beauty of their city.

The walk to the garden--just a small neighborhood garden, not the much revered Stepped Garden in the center of the city--was slow, partly because of the number of sight seers in the way and partly because Stepper insisted on walking by himself. This caused the young mech to stray off the path every time something caught his attention, and something caught his attention often. His parents indulged him, however; this was as new to them as it was to him.

“It’s days like these,” Jazz said as the sparkling led them into the garden, “That I don’t regret a thing. This is magic, and it was worth it.”

Prowl watched closely as their sparkling raced toward some of the play equipment--a familiar occurrence for them--and thought over his bondmate’s words. Moments like these, where Stepper and other sparklings like him could shriek and play and be young were magic and they were exactly what everyone had fought for, for so very long. That he had a family at the end of everything was the best and brightest outcome he could have ever wanted.

“It was. It was more than worth it.”

The light of a foreign star shone down on the two former warriors as they walked to the play equipment to enjoy their sparkling.


End file.
